mariokartfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Super Mario Kart
Super Mario Kart ist ein Rennspiel für das Super Nintendo Entertainment System und der erste Teil dar Mario Kart-Serie. Es ist auch das allererste Rennspiel mit fiktiven Fahrern überhaupt. In puncto Grafik und Soundtrack basiert es auf Super Mario World. Spielmodi Grand Prix Der Grand Prix ist der zentrale Modus in Super Mario Kart. Der Spieler fährt in einem Cup mit je fünf Strecken gegen sieben vom Computer gesteuerte Fahrer (sechs wenn man im Zweispieler spielt). Ein Rennen beinhaltet fünf Runden auf einer Strecke. Die Spieler, welche am Ende eines Rennens auf den Platzierungen eins bis vier gelandet sind, erhalten Punkte, wobei die Anzahl von der erzielten Platzierung abhängt. Der erste erhält neun '''Punkte, der ''zweite ''sechs', der ''dritte 'drei '''und der ''vierte ''erhält '''einen '''Punkt. Landet man auf den Plätzen fünf bis acht erhält man null Punkte und verliert eines von drei Leben. Wenn man im Zweispieler spielt muss das Rennen wiederholt werden, wenn beide menschlichen Spieler eine Platzierung unter dem vierten Platz belegen. Wird man fünfter oder schlechter und hat kein Leben mehr übrig, scheidet man sofort aus und muss den kompletten Cup wiederholen, unabhängig davon bei welchem Rennen bzw. welcher Strecke man gerade ist. Nachdem man einen Cup erfolgreich beendet hat, folgt eine Siegerehrung für die Plätze eins bis drei. Wenn man alle vier Cups im Hubraum 150ccm als erster Platz abgeschlossen hat, erhält man neben der Information, dass man das Spiel nun offiziell geschafft hat, noch eine nette Nachricht der Entwickler: ''Excellent driving, you are now a Super Mario Kart expert Wenn man im Anschluss eine noch schwierigere Herausforderung sucht, kann man durch das gleichzeitige Drücken der Tasten A''' und 'Y '''im Fahrerauswahlbildschirm alle Cups noch einmal unter permanentem Einfluss von Blitz bzw. Giftpilz bestreiten, was zur Folge hat, dass man die ganze Zeit über klein bleibt. Durch erneutes Drücken der A-Y Kombination beendet man den Modus wieder. Versus Dieser Modus ist nur im Zweispieler möglich. Hier kann man einzelne Strecken ohne die Anwesenheit von CPUs gegen einen anderen menschlichen Spieler fahren. Zudem bewegen sich Objekte, welche einem Kettenhund ähneln, über die Strecken, von denen man bei Berührung getroffen wird. Zeitfahren In diesem Modus kann man auf den einzelnen Strecken versuchen persönliche Bestzeiten aufzustellen, wobei die Gesamtzeit, der genutzte Charakter und die schnellste Runde vermerkt werden. Anders als in späteren Teilen kann man diesen Modus nur im Hubraum 100ccm und ohne die Hilfe von Items fahren. Wettkampf Dies ist ein Zweispieler Modus, welcher sich aber komplett von den normalen Rennen unterscheidet. Für diesen Modus wurden von den Entwicklern vier spezielle Wettkampf-Arenen entworfen. Jeder Fahrer besitzt drei Ballons, welche seine Leben darstellen. Die Spieler versuchen mit Items, welche man wie gewohnt durch Itemplatten erhält, die Ballons anderer Spieler zu zerstören. Nachdem man alle drei Ballons verloren hat, ist die Partie für einen vorbei. Derjenige, der als letztes überlebt, gewinnt die Runde. Steuerung ''B-Taste: Gas gegen, Turbo-Start A-Taste: Items verwenden, Stoppen vom Itemroulette X-Taste: Ansicht wechseln Y-Taste: Bremsen Start: Pause Select: Ansicht wechseln (wie X-Taste) L/R- Taste: Sprung/Drift Charaktere Fahrer Gegner Neben den oben aufgelisteten 'Fahrern '''existieren auch nicht spielbare Charaktere wie Steinblock, Monty Maulwurf, Piranha-Pflanze, Cheep-Cheep und Buu Huus. Diese dienen als Deko oder als Hindernis und Gegner auf den Strecken. Lakitu Lakitu ist der Besitzer aller Strecken und fungiert gleichzeitig als Schiedsrichter. Er erscheint beim Start, den er mit Hilfe einer Signalleuchte einleitet, er warnt den Spieler, wenn er falsch herum fährt und transportiert von der Strecke gefallene Fahrer wieder zurück auf die Strecke, wobei der Spieler im Gegenzug zwei Münzen an Lakitu zahlen muss. Statistik Attribute Die acht spielbaren Charaktere unterteilt man in vier Paare, die jeweils die gleichen Statistiken* aufweisen. Charakterisiert wird jedes Paar durch individuelle Kartgeräusche. *: Alle Statistiken stammen aus der offiziellen Bedienungsanleitung von Super Mario Kart. Maximalgeschwindigkeit 1: Quelle ist das ''Official Nintendo Guidebook. 2: pro Münze +1 km/h 3: sämtliche Stats gelten für den 100 ccm Hubraum. Kurse Das Spiel hat 20 Rennkurse und vier Wettkampf-Arenen, von denen erstere in vier Cups unterteilt sind. Mit Ausnahme der Strecke Regenbogen-Boulevard (SNES) sind alle nummeriert. Terrains Strecken Wettkampf-Arenen Items Items bekommt der Spieler, indem er über Itemplatten fährt, die auf der Strecke platziert sind. Wenn man über eine gefahren ist, verfärbt sie sich rot und kann nicht mehr genutzt werden. Im Wettkampf Modus wird sie nach einer Weile wieder orange und damit wieder nutzbar. Für alle Nur Computerfahrer Wahrscheinlichkeit Die folgenden Tabellen stammen aus dem ''Official Nintendo Guidebook ''zu dem Spiel und geben die Wahrscheinlichkeit an, ein bestimmtes Item zu erhalten. Dabei werden Buchstaben von '''A (sehr wahrscheinlich) bis F '''(unmöglich) verwendet. Zusätzlich werden die Items von Art der Strecke, der aktuellen Runde und der Platzierung eines Fahrers beeinflusst. Grand Prix Im Grand Prix erhalten alle Fahrer in der ersten Runde die gleiche Wahrscheinlichkeit auf alle Items, als wären sie erstplatziert. Versus-Rennen '''Wettkampf Rivalensystem Das Rivalensystem aus Super Mario Kart unterscheidet sich von dem der anderen Teile. So gibt es einen sehr schnellen, einen schnellen, einen mittleren, einen eher langsamen und drei sehr langsame CPU-Fahrer. Dies macht sich vor allem dann bemerkbar, wenn einer der Computergegner von einem Item getroffen wird. Der schnellere Rivale kehrt schnell zu seiner ursprünglichen Platzierung zurück, während langsame CPUs auf ihrem Rang verharren, was auch der Grund dafür ist, dass alle Fahrer außer der menschliche Spieler, das Rennen stets mit der gleichen Reihenfolge der Platzierungen abschließen, sofern sie nicht von Items getroffen wurden.Auch springt der direkte Rivale des menschlichen Spielers, also der sehr schnelle Gegner, häufig über vom Spieler gelegte Items. Ebenfalls besonders am Rivalensystem dieses Spiels ist die Tatsache, dass es keine Rivalenpaare gibt. Beispielsweise ist Donkey Kong Jr. der Rivale von Mario, dieser aber nicht der Rivale von ersterem. In der folgenden Tabelle ist das Rivalensystem dargestellt. Trivia * In Super Mario Kart gibt es einmalig fünf Strecken pro Cup, anstatt vier wie in allen späteren Teilen der Serie. * In diesem Spiel wird Prinzessin Peach "Princess" und Koopa "Koopa Troopa" genannt. * Nur in diesem Spiel hat der Pilz-Cup gleich zwei mal Marios Piste als Strecke. Sie haben allerdings beide den selben Hintergrund und die selbe Musik. * Es ist das einzige Spiel der Mario Kart-Serie, in dem Donkey Kong und Wario nicht spielbar sind und das einzige Spiel, in dem Donkey Kong Jr. spielbar ist. * Die Anzahl an Münzen variiert von Strecke zu Strecke. Im Remake aller SNES-Strecken in Mario Kart: Super Circuit gibt es pro Strecke genau 50 Münzen. Quellen und Einzelnachweise * https://www.mariowiki.com/Super_Mario_Kart Galerie en:Super Mario Kart Kategorie:Mario Kart-Serie Kategorie:Super Mario Kart